Bedtime story!
by LunaGirl2001
Summary: It's bedtime and Rin can't sleep. So she goes to sesshy and asks for the one thing that will help her catch some z's- to tell her a story! Extremely cute! please R&R!


Bedtime Story  
  
By: LunaGirl2001  
  
Sesshoumaru sat on his couch reading an atlas of the territories of Japan. He grabbed a pen and wrote down a town he just discovered.  
  
"Kaede's...village..." he said as he wrote down the name, "Inuyasha's fortress."  
  
He was just about to write down that last part, when he heard the door to his sitting room open a little bit. He closed his atlas and looked up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" a small voice squeaked from the other side.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru said, "what are you still doing up? Is something wrong?"  
  
Rin opened the door up all the way.   
  
"Rin can't sleep." she said running to the couch. She climbed into Sesshoumaru's lap.   
  
"When Rin was little..." she said smiling, "A bedtime story would always help Rin to fall asleep!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the happy little six-year-old. Her eyes were sparkling and fixed on his.  
  
"You..." he said," you want me to tell you a story?"  
  
Rin nodded happily.  
  
Sesshoumaru gulped. He was never asked to tell a story before.   
  
"Uh...what kind of story do you want to hear?"  
  
Rin thought for a moment. "Rin wants to hear a story about...a princess."  
  
"A...a princess?" Sesshoumaru repeated.  
  
Rin looked up onto Sesshoumaru's forehead. "A princess from the moon."  
  
Sesshoumaru froze.  
  
'What have you gotten yourself into?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'Where would I get a story about a moon princess?'  
  
  
  
Moon princess...  
  
  
  
'That's it!' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'I know what to tell her! I just hope she's never heard this legend before!'  
  
"Ok Rin. I've got a story. " Sesshoumaru said.   
  
And with that, Sesshoumaru started his story.   
  
"One thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization ruled by queen serenity. Everything was happy and peaceful...until the arrival of the evil queen beryl. She decided that she would become the ruler of the universe-starting with the kingdom of the moon. To conquer the moon kingdom, queen beryl unleashed a great power called 'the negaforce'. A great battle ensued but the power was too great for the people of the moon, and they lost."  
  
"Oh no!" Rin cried.  
  
"But there was still hope. For you see although her kingdom was destroyed, Queen Serenity used the last of her power, that was preserved in a silver crystal, to protect the people."   
  
"Yay!"  
  
"She sent the people of the moon along with the silver crystal to a new future on earth. There memories lost to them all, they were reincarnated and lives safely on earth. The end. Now go to sleep."  
  
"THAT'S IT?!?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sama-sama," Rin said, "that was a wonderful story...but that cant' be the end! What happens to the princess and the people of the moon? And what about queen beryl?"  
  
Sama said nothing. That was the end of the legend. Now what will he say?   
  
"Oh, Rin gets it!" Rin said, " Rin's played this game before! It's Rin's turn to finish the story! Right?"   
  
"Uh...right!" Sesshoumaru said relieved.  
  
"Ok!" Rin said, "ummmm.... the princess lived a normal life never knowing about her past. Her name was seren...a. Serena. But queen beryl's new target was the planet earth. But the negaforce needed power to be able to destroy the earth. Power that only humans had."  
  
"Humans?" Sesshoumaru asked, "They don't seem that powerful."  
  
"Hai." Rin said, " but the power I'm talking about is love. Not too many Youkai have that."  
  
"I see." Sesshoumaru said, "Please continue."  
  
"Queen Beryl sent monsters to earth to collect the energy needed, but right about then Serena found the silver crystal. She used it to fight them and later met up with the princesses from the other planets-who were also reincarnated- and fought the monsters together. Finally when they put their own energy together and fought with all their hearts, they were able to destroy queen beryl. And the world was safe at last. The End."  
  
Rin yawned.  
  
"That was a really good idea sama-sama!" Rin said, "Rin is really tired from story-telling. So, what do you think of Rin's story sama-sama?"   
  
{Silence}  
  
"Sama-sama?" Rin asked.   
  
Rin looked closely at Sesshoumaru's face. He had leaned back against the pillow under his head, so she had to climb up to see him.  
  
"Awwww!" Rin whispered, "he's so cute when he's sleeping!"  
  
Rin noticed that he was not wearing any of his armor or swords. (For once!) She leaned forward and whispered, "goodnight Sesshoumaru-sama." before falling asleep in his arms.  
  
^_____________________________^  
  
  
  
Kawaii! Yes, I know that Sesshoumaru wouldn't go along with this kind of thing, but...when I came up with the idea, it was too cute to let down! And yes, this is a summary of the first season of sailor moon. I couldn't think of any other story to go along with it. Please R&R!  
  
Bye now! ^_^ 


End file.
